<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CRX同人-《喵》 by Nozi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430475">CRX同人-《喵》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi'>Nozi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cytus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CRX, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#猫化ABO设定，很老套的A×O。<br/>#这是一个「Simon稀里糊涂怀上小猫」的过程（大雾）总之是个甜到掉牙的黏糊糊的故事。<br/>#ooc预警。我文笔很菜，请不要打我。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR/Simon Jackson | Xenon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CRX同人-《喵》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真难得呐，全勤员工Mr.Simon今天居然请假了？”<br/>“你不也是吗。”<br/>Simon将外套挂上门口的衣架，屋内的暖气吹散了从门外带来的寒意，今天暖气温度似乎格外地高，他扯了扯毛衣的领口，最后还是选择把它从身上掀去，只留下单薄的内衬。房间里弥散着浓郁的红茶香气，在他的额角敲出一阵轻微的发麻感。<br/>恋人的回归显然在Colin的计划之外，他有些诧异地看着向他走来的Simon，手中画了一半的音符就这样卡在原处，只有愈来愈大的墨点在纸张上扩散。他后知后觉地抬起手，盯着被糟蹋的乐谱看了几秒，最终还是闭起双眼将它揉作一团。纸团在地面上跳跃两下，融入了一堆同样被揉乱的纸团里。<br/>Colin终于放下笔，转而按揉起眉心，试图舒缓一下眉间的皱纹。他刚要开口，便被恋人的话语打断了。<br/>“为什么从来不告诉我你的易感期是今天？”<br/>Simon开口便是劈头盖脸的质问。<br/>“我需要特地查到请假记录的系统里，才能弄清楚这种本该由你亲口告诉我的东西，这是怎么回事？”<br/>“喔，冷静点。你瞧，这对我来说是很容易解决的小问题。”<br/>Colin端起桌面上的茶杯小啜一口，却发现它已经完全冷却，只好又弯腰将它放回原处。<br/>Simon跨过满地的废纸，已经不再冒着热气的茶杯，他扫了眼Colin因为烦躁而扯开的几粒衬衫纽扣，忽然俯身凑上去按住对方的肩膀。<br/>“你没必要对我瞒着这个，这么做对你也没有好处——我的意思是，就算你觉得能自己熬过去，也没必要这么做。”<br/>他盯着恋人的双眼，明明摆着气势汹汹的架势，却情不自禁地被金色眼眸中流露出的温情所感染，语调也逐渐放软。<br/>“呃，我是说，拜托你有点作为结了番的Alpha的自觉。”<br/>话音刚落，Simon才后知后觉地发现他们的距离越来越近，恋人的呼吸若有若无地扫过他的皮肤，红茶的香味将他整个人包裹在其中，他感到耳根莫名烧得有些发烫。<br/>“总而言之，以后这种事情不要一个人处理，老老实实过来找我。”<br/>Simon嘀咕着，他感到那份热度已经烧到脸颊，却按住自己的手臂努力，将两人的距离维持在原处。扑面而来的信息素搅得他的思绪都开始混乱，但仍旧足够让他保持发声。<br/>“……我是你的Omega，你可以适当依赖我。”<br/>被掐至最低的声音带着一丝微颤，恰好落进恋人的耳中。<br/>他瞥见眼前的眸子带着弯起，呼吸在逐渐缩短的距离间交缠，搭上后颈的手指带着暖意。Simon微微闭起双眼，准备迎接来自恋人的亲昵。<br/>然而下一秒微温的空气忽然涌入二人之间拉开了他们的距离，Colin从沙发上站起，自顾自地将眼前的人按在沙发上坐下，又转而向茶几躬身。<br/>他掂起桌面上的红酒杯，手腕转动令其中的葡萄酒在杯沿划出完美的弧度，深色酒液上方浮着一层淡色的光，那光泽就像眼前承载着柔情的金眸、耳畔飘渺的勾人心魄的低沉嗓音一般诱人。<br/>“陪我喝一杯怎样？”</p><p>Simon不快地皱起眉头，他并不热衷于此，更何况眼前这人提出的唐突要求简直是在毁坏气氛。他正思索着如何拒绝，却被突如其来压上唇瓣的温度生生压了回去。<br/>葡萄酒特有的果香味在他的唇齿间泛开，见缝插针地穿入齿缝，浓郁的香气占据味蕾，恍神之间，狡猾的考古学家就已捉住机会缠上恋人的舌，将醇香的酒液渡进他的口中。<br/>——那不是个普通的问句，而是行动前放肆的宣告。<br/>莫名被挑起战心的金色猫咪不快地竖起尾巴，在一吻方毕之时，他迅速前倾身体握上对方手腕带至身前，在略显诧异的目光下扬起脖颈将杯中剩余的酒液缓缓饮尽。<br/>Colin近距离注视着恋人上下滑动的喉结，深色液体顺着脖颈的曲线一路淌下，积攒在锁骨，诱使着Colin俯下身以唇瓣触碰那湿润的痕迹，他吮吸着形状好看的锁骨，轻轻啃咬留下一个湿润的红色印记，换来恋人没好气的驱赶。他轻晃手中的酒杯为其斟酒，顺着Simon拉拽他手腕的力道将酒递到他唇边，任由他含入一口酒，又兀自贴近自己模仿着方才的动作将酒液灌入自己口中。他趁着Simon齿关开启的时机将舌探入，压下人的舌面引导着他咽下更多的酒。<br/>来自酒精的、缓慢却直击要害的刺激自舌尖蔓延至四肢百骸，大脑已经不再计算究竟喝下了多少，只是机械地指挥身体吞咽。这起初也许只是一场唇舌交缠，但酒精的催动让这场交缠变得更加暧昧、更加消耗理智。Simon眯起眸子，在极近的距离凝视起那只金眸，用目光细细描摹着那里面潜藏的欲望。他知道那只眼睛也在凝视着他，Colin目不转睛地看进那双蓝眸，湖水般澄澈的眼瞳被一层水雾笼罩，洗去了平日里拒人千里之外的冷淡，更添了几分独属于猫咪的慵懒。<br/>然而在Colin眼里这意味着更多。他将潜藏于水面之下的视作某种暧昧的期许，他早已默认对方对即将发生的一切心知肚明，那只是一个不着痕迹的、默许的信号。<br/>Colin对怀中的金色猫咪报以会心的一笑，他抬起手，慢慢褪去了对方身上碍事的布料。</p><p>毛茸茸的尾巴已经顺着股沟一路往下摸索，拨弄着穴口附近的皮肤，甚至试探性地往里刺戳，被刺激勾回些许神志的Simon终于缓过神来，并未料到这一幕的他有些慌张，颤抖着身形想要推开作乱的尾巴，然而被烧热的大脑却分不出丝毫精力，光是仰着脖颈与对方接吻就已经让他近乎精疲力尽。穴口分泌出的液体将尾巴顶端的毛都浸透，粘稠的水声让他脸上的红晕蔓延到了耳根，那人却得寸进尺地抬起湿答答的尾巴在他的大腿内侧画着圈，搂紧环绕在他腰间的双臂，让两具身体更加紧密地贴合在一起。<br/>小腹处感受到炽热温度的一刻，Simon的大脑中警铃骤响，在唇瓣被放开同时，他终于腾出精力一把抓住对方的手臂。<br/>“……停下，Colin。我说真的，别再继续了。”<br/>“喔，是吗？”<br/>修长手指顺着股沟埋入臀瓣之间，像是确认般故意按上已经变得湿润的入口。听到耳畔传来倒抽冷气的嘶声，Colin将下巴搁在Simon的肩上，在人看不见的地方勾起一个笑容。<br/>“你的身体可不是这样说的。”</p><p>Colin引导着恋人慢慢随着自己后退，并在自己落座于沙发上的同时坐在自己的腿上，他抓起Simon的手腕，引导般带着那只手触碰自己已经有了反应的下体。<br/>“这次自己主动做做看，怎么样？”<br/>指尖即使隔着布料也能感受到不同寻常的热度和硬度，Simon耳朵尖上的毛猛地一颤，条件反射般想要挪开手，却被扣住手腕动弹不得。他皱起眉头带着询问的目光与人对视，然而对方的神情却完全不似的玩笑。手指停滞在半空，Simon别过头，语调满是生硬的抗拒。<br/>“让我玩弄自己的身体来取悦你？嗤，想都别想。”<br/>面对意料之中的拒绝Colin只是微微一笑，他揽过Simon的腰拉进二人之间的距离，将嘴唇贴上人耳畔，满意地看着那里薄薄的皮肤因为温热吐息的接近泛起一层粉红。<br/>“我可没有抱着那么恶劣的目的。偶尔尝试着主动一点也不坏吧？”<br/>“哈……少来这一套……”<br/>没好气的话语被抚摸着身体的手指截成支离破碎的片段，演奏家注视着泛着红晕的面颊露出胸有成竹的微笑。他已经对这具身体十分了解，对它的演奏方法早已烂熟于心，只需要在熟悉的地方稍微拨弄几下，怀里的人便会抑制不住声线，发出如同提琴一般美妙的颤音。指尖抚过胸口的时候，Colin的手指略微停顿下来，随即揉搓起凸起的两点。<br/>“等等……！该死，别碰那里……呃！”<br/>Simon努力咬着下唇不让声音过分流露出来，然而这点倔强在恋人的攻势下显然不起什么作用。身体逐渐变得燥热，开始不受控制地贪恋起对方指尖的温度，发情期的征兆逐渐变得清晰，一切都有条不紊地向古典音乐家计划的方向演变着。他本该感到气愤和不甘，但这种情绪却不敌内心深处逐渐显现的兴奋，身体率先做出了反应，猫尾缠绕上对方的手腕，紧张而与期待交织的情绪毕露无疑。<br/>然而对方却在指尖滑到股间的前一刻突然停止了动作，恶作剧慢条斯理地抚摸着大腿根部，却始终不触碰那明明近在咫尺的部位。<br/>“我说过的吧？比起看你带着不情不愿的表情，这次我更希望你能主动和我做。”</p><p>……他是认真的。<br/>抚上穴口的手指带着犹豫，然而被挑起情欲的金色猫咪没有选择，只能硬着头皮将手指埋入那尚显狭窄的入口。他尝试着以简单又笨拙的方法向内部摸索，然而这种不得要领的扩张显然和记忆里恋人的手法相差甚远，Simon蹙着眉，适应了快节奏扩张的身体此时变得有些难耐，身体的燥热越积越多却无法找到出口，他微微弓起身体，尾巴无意识地蹭着眼前人的手腕好似无声的催促。<br/>“放松点，试着往旁侧按压一下看看——啊，对了，你大概不会记得自己的敏感点在什么位置吧？”<br/>手腕被对方握住，Simon下意识睁大眼睛盯紧眼前的人，Colin安抚性地吻上恋人，慢慢牵引着他的手指向更深处探索，搅动出粘稠的水声。指腹忽而蹭过那个致命的点，如同电流迅速窜过身体，Simon的身体猛地颤动一下，耳朵尖上的毛都竖了起来。<br/>“找到了呢。那么接下来，我把主动权交给你啰，Simon。”<br/>手腕上的温度离去，很显然对方打算开始就此袖手旁观。Simon忿忿地咬牙瞪着面前的人，然而沾染水光的眼神并不具备什么威慑力，反倒是那怎么看怎么欠揍的微笑让他徒增不快。他只得拉回注意力，回想着恋人的动作，模仿着记忆里的那只手抚平那些肉质褶皱，尽可能将手指够到的每一块地方都变得柔软。他并未刻意去触碰敏感点，要是在开始之前就被逼上高峰恐怕会被对方抓住机会狠狠嘲笑吧。食指已经能够顺利进出了，Simon将中指并拢一同送入体内。异物感更加强烈，但发情中的身体适应得很快，第三根手指也被吞入，<br/>手指抽离的一刻黏湿的液体顺着指节和大腿根流淌下来，Colin抬起视线与那双雾气朦胧的眼睛对视，轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，鼓励性地亲吻他的眼尾。<br/>“做得不错。”<br/>“那么，好孩子应该知道接下来该怎么做吧？”<br/>Simon盯着近在咫尺的、带着玩味目光的金色眼瞳，他俯下身，即使努力低头掩盖神情，发抖的尾巴和猫耳却出卖了他的紧张情绪。他颤着双手去解Colin的皮带，殊不知自己张开双腿跪在恋人身上的模样有多么色情。西裤被Simon褪到脚腕又毫不留情地甩在地上，他瞥了眼内裤包裹下隆起的形状，勾起一个恶劣笑容伸手捏了捏头部，换来恋人的一声闷哼。<br/>“已经这么硬了？”<br/>被嘲讽的年长者微微一笑，抬起膝盖轻轻顶向对方的小腹。<br/>“你才是，明明下面已经湿透了还要逞强么？”<br/>被一语戳中痛点，Simon恶狠狠地丢给对方一记眼刀，别过脸不再回应他的调侃。<br/>和他拌嘴自己恐怕永远占不了上风。不过……<br/>——现在主动权在自己手里。</p><p>Simon俯下身，他并未急着脱去内裤，而是隔着布料轻轻舔舐起对方的下体，湿润的水痕在深色布料上蔓延开来。他用舌尖舔过柱身，间或吮吸着头部，在对方逐渐进入状态时又忽而加大力道啃咬，看着人被疼痛打断享受过程的微妙神情露出得逞的笑容。隔着布料的舔舐刺激要更加强烈，仅仅是一会儿Simon便捕捉到对方不正常的轻颤，他刻意咬上顶端以利齿在边缘来回碾磨，刺激出更多透明的液体，将周边一片的黑色布料都浸湿。<br/>直到恋人的呼吸不再平稳，眼神也不再是单纯的平静与玩味时，Simon才以犬齿叼住内裤边缘缓缓下拉，宛如一帧一帧慢放般刻意让布料蹭过挺立的器官。他轻轻舔上已经渗出透明液体的性器，用唾液将它变得更加湿润，猫科动物舌面上的倒刺勾起的轻微痛感夹杂在快感之中，软肉熟练地纠缠着柱身，直到整根性器都变得足够湿润，Simon才撑起身体重新恢复跪在床上的姿势，舌尖与湿润的器官之间牵出一道色情的银丝，黏糊糊地挂在他的唇畔和恋人的腿间。<br/>缓慢挪动身体将入口抵上那根物体顶部时，Simon才发觉自己仍旧克制不住因发情而引起的颤抖，仅仅是浅浅地贴上头部，穴口便兴奋地张缩起来，他抬眼扫过Colin的表情，眼前人虽摆着一副让他自行解决的表情，却仍旧伸手扶着他的手臂，引导着他微微压低身体，将那东西一点点推进体内。Simon有些不适地动了动腰，他已经习惯了由对方掌握主动权，失去节奏的性爱让身体的燥热愈来愈无法平复，脑子里乱糟糟的情绪搅作一团，但身体里的每个细胞都雀跃地尖叫着，贪婪地想要获得更多。<br/>烦躁啧音自牙缝被逼出，Simon一把拍开搭在身上的手，现在就连稳住身子都勉强，他索性闭起双眼放任身体顺应重力坐下去。</p><p>“……呜！”<br/>即使后穴已经因发情而变得湿润，在忽然被贯穿的一刻强烈的冲击感还是席卷了大脑，Simon下意识直起腰，缠在人手腕上的尾巴忽然收紧，疼痛让他的神经下意识紧绷起来。然而身体内部却保持着高度的兴奋，在异物没入的一刻被开发至柔软的穴肉便吸附上来，在紧张情绪的催动下咬紧进入的物体。<br/>“嘶……别绷那么紧，放松点。”<br/>Colin揽过恋人给予他安抚性的吻，手指抚摸着他的脊背。急促的喘息声开始变得缓和，咬紧的肉壁开始有规律地张缩，将进入体内的东西含得更深。Simon微微闭起双眼，恋人的安抚有效地消除着最初的疼痛和紧张情绪，身体内部被填满的饱足感让他莫名感到安心。他下意识地向后仰起身体，紧接而来的便是大起大落的顶撞，已经进入状态的甬道在异物抽出的时候被带出柔软的肉，埋入的时候又贪婪地吸上去，翻搅出的水声和急促的呻吟混合在一起，每一次进入都精准地顶在敏感点上，仿佛要把他贯穿一般地，埋进越来越深的地方，就连呻吟都被拆得支离破碎。<br/>“哈……慢一点，Colin，慢一点……”<br/>他紧紧抓着恋人的手臂，情欲的浪潮汹涌而至，几乎将吞没，而那是他在浪潮中唯一能够攀上的浮木。身体被搅得一团乱，声音也跟着被撞成碎片，他被浪潮推着前进，又在退潮的时候狠狠地下坠。当身体里的东西抵上内部隐秘的入口时，那份莫名袭来的恐惧令他禁不住浑身颤抖起来。<br/>入侵的节奏停了下来，炽热的温度抵在紧实的小口，忽然的中断让被冲动托起的人难耐地低喘出声，Simon扣紧了Colin的肩，牙齿抵在人的脖颈处厮磨，征询的话语融入海水之中，他唯一能做的便是胡乱点着头，攥紧衬衫的指尖都被压得发白。<br/>下一秒迎接他的便是彻底的贯入，生殖腔被撑开的感觉并不好受，疼得好似所有的器官都连带着下坠。然而身体的适应来得很快，狭小的腔室比甬道更加高热多情，贪婪地吮吸着头部。Simon的脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，疼痛与快感融合在一起冲刷着意识，如果不将眼前的人紧紧拥住一定会沉下去的，这么想着的Simon张开双臂，紧紧拥住了眼前的人，两句身体紧密贴合在一起，在最后一次没入身体深处的冲撞中迎来了彼此共同的高潮。<br/>温热的液体涌入体内，和因成结而胀大的器官一并将小腹撑得微微隆起，溢出生殖腔的白色浊液沿着交合的缝隙溢出，将大腿根都染得黏糊糊的。长时间的交融让Simon感到一阵长久的脱力，他伏在恋人的肩头调整呼吸，让紊乱的心跳慢慢恢复平静。<br/>已经没有多余的力气了，Simon索性闭起双眼，他感受到对方退出自己的身体，放在腿弯和肩头的手臂施力，随后身体便轻飘飘地被抬了起来。然而疲倦感实在太过强烈，在身体沉入水中之前，思绪就已经随着退潮而远去，Simon的眼睫颤了颤，随后便垂下手臂，放任意识沉入无边无际的梦境。</p><p> </p><p>“……等等，你说什么？”<br/>Simon一瞬间睁大了双眼，他从Colin手中抓过那张薄薄的纸，来回扫视着上面的数据。然而装进眼里的印刷字体却一遍遍肯定着恋人刚才的话。<br/>……这不是玩笑，而是事实。<br/>他怀孕了。<br/>大脑在一瞬间陷入空白，Simon攥着手中的纸片，陷入了长久的沉默。回忆不算太久远，几个月之前的谈话仿佛还近在眼前。</p><p> </p><p>“……我已经说过不下二十次了，我不会答应的。”<br/>Simon生硬地推开搭在腰间的手，语调冷淡地丢下一句话便继续敲打起代码。被冷落的人也不恼，将手臂再度紧了紧顺势贴近他的后背，将温热吐息落在他的耳畔。<br/>“不再考虑下么？”<br/>热度擦过耳廓让正在敲打键盘的手一抖，鬼使神差地在保存代码之前触碰到了退出键。<br/>一声猛烈的击打落在身侧，金色的尾巴猛地抽打在距离Colin几厘米的地方，偏长的金色毛发堪堪刮过皮肤表面。Simon偏头睨视着眼前的人，满脸写着不快。<br/>Colin蹲下身，张开双臂扶住恋人的肩膀转椅带着眼前的人来到能够与他对视的方向与距离，他看着那双被不耐情绪覆盖的蓝眼睛，缓缓开口。<br/>“我知道你是从客观条件角度来考虑的——工作占据了大部分时间，而且我们成为彼此的番也不算太久。但是这并不是长久的问题，工作总有少下来的一天，我们还有时间来磨合彼此。”<br/>“虽然已经向你确认过很多遍，不过我希望再重复最后一次。”<br/>“你真的一点都不想要个孩子吗，Simon？”<br/>注视着那双无比诚恳的眼睛，Simon没来由地一阵语塞。<br/>这个问题他已经听过太多太多遍，甚至到了“不要”二字能不经思考脱口而出的地步，但现在，他却犹豫了。<br/>他始终把这个问题当做一时兴起，当做年长恋人捉弄他的又一个新方式。他根本不认为现在的生活能容得下一名新成员，因此每当这件事被提起时他总是不耐烦地别过头去，用几句冷漠的回应将对方撵走，然后开始敲下一串代码。<br/>而现在真正与对方近距离对视、能够彻底看清那双近在咫尺的眼睛里流露出的情绪的情况下，那种烦躁渐渐被新的情绪所覆盖，Simon忽然察觉，那句“不要”已经无法像以往那般顺利地从舌尖脱出了。</p><p>……或许稍微重新考虑一下也不坏。</p><p>被抓住的一丝动摇成为拒绝的裂痕，越来越多的希冀从缝隙里生长出来，将他的心脏都变得柔软。<br/>最终的结局是一句应允，和之后签订契约般隆重的，长久的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>Simon终于放下了体检单，让视野从一串串的数字中解放出来。<br/>这个“惊喜”来得比想象中要快太多，然而惊诧过后，从思绪底层泛起的泡沫开始托着他上升，他意外地发现自己并没有产生什么负面情绪。温暖的泡沫包裹着他，触摸过那些数值的指尖上泛起甜味。<br/>“也许小家伙的光临有些不是时候，不过总有办法让情况变得更好些。假期和工作量的问题可以递交申请，A.R.C.总该有调节的办法吧？”<br/>Colin适时地拥抱上来，给予了他一个浅吻，将他从繁杂的思绪中解放。<br/>唇瓣的温度和迎面而来的信息素包裹着Simon的感官，他不自觉地抬手抚上小腹，知道了这里孕育着一个新生命的时候，他的心情也不由得变得微妙起来。察觉到他的小动作，Colin将掌心覆上他的手背，报以一声轻笑。</p><p>“从此连接我们的事物又多了一样。”<br/>Colin轻声说，指尖的温度一直顺着Simon的皮肤渗透进血管里。<br/>“过去的羁绊还在延续，而通往未来的桥梁已经有了雏形。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>